


pretty girls

by glitterjemstone



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Party, it's more about vilde and a small moment in her life, it's not really eva/vilde, slight slight slight small implication of eating disorder, that also concerns her sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjemstone/pseuds/glitterjemstone
Summary: Vilde can't believe this night had gone so poorly, when just 5 minutes ago she was quite enjoying herself.--Slight divergence from the scene in the bathroom in the first episode of Skam where Eva and Vilde meet for the first time. Kind of explores a bit of Vilde's sexuality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Skam fic, so please tell me if there are typos or anything sounds weird or American-ish and you don't think it fits! This is mostly me trying to get into the mindset of Vilde, trying to figure out how to write her. Not all views expressed by Vilde below are mine, I just think Vilde, as a queer girl, has a lot of compulsive heterosexuality in her personality and outlook on the world, and I tried to include some of that in her natural thoughts. Also, I don't ship Vilde and Eva at all. I prefer Vilde and Sana, but since that Vilde/Eva drunk makeout session, I've thought about how Eva might affect Vilde and how she might help her think more about her sexuality.

She rushes into the bathroom crying. At any other moment, with Chris by her side, she might have stopped and commented on the graffiti, something about how _trendy_ it was or how awful it was that people defaced public spaces. But all she wants now is to _stop crying_.

She doesn’t even know why she’s crying. Pretty girls, and she likes to consider herself one, don’t cry over boys. They don’t cry over _girls_.

Vilde doesn’t know what she is crying over. She sweeps her hair back into a half ponytail to get a better angle at her face, taking tissues and wiping her eyes, which only succeeds in making them even more red.

She hears someone else in the bathroom, and turns to see another pretty girl. Auburn hair, deeply colored but bright eyes, with dark eye shadow smeared across her eyelids. Vilde thinks it looked quite nice. If she wasn’t crying, if tonight hadn’t been awful, she might have written about this girl in a diary. Might have dreamed of…. never mind. She doesn’t want to get in more trouble.

“Are you okay, or…?” The girl says, bringing Vilde’s focus to her lips. Very quickly, only for a second.

She forces a smile, though she knows she has mascara running down her cheeks and she can’t hide that. “Yeah… yeah.” But she can feel tears welling up again so she turns back towards the mirror, ducking her head to hide from the girl.

She wants the girl gone, as she leans into the mirror and shakes with sobs she is trying to hide. She is most certainly _not_ _okay_ , in any aspect right now. She can feel the pretty girl’s eyes on her, and the back of her mind wishes it were in a different context. She presses the tissue harder to her face.

“Are you sure?” She has a soft voice, which Vilde notices now. It reminds her of flowers. _Deep breaths, just keep breathing_. She doesn’t respond, because, really, she’s crying alone in a bathroom, she’s very sure how she feels. "Maybe… maybe I can get a friend?”

Chris. She wants Chris with her right now. Only Chris would let her talk about this, understand how she’s feeling even if she doesn’t actually understand. She tells as much to the pretty girl, leaving out the part about _only Chris can understand_.

The pretty girl leaves, and Vilde is left alone with her thoughts. Maybe pretty girls shouldn’t have thoughts like this. Pretty girls were meant for handsome boys, ’97 boys preferably, and tonight Vilde had made a mistake.

Maybe she wasn’t meant to be a pretty girl. That idea hits harder than anything.

It’s been a few minutes when Chris stumbles into the bathroom, and Vilde silently thanks Pretty Girl.

“What’s wrong? I saw you come in but I wasn’t sure if you wanted me here.”

“Oh, Chris! I always want you here,” Vilde laments. “They were laughing at me! They don’t even care…”

“Guys are stupid. Kiss whoever you want!” Chris proclaims, cup of alcohol in hand. Her holographic snapback is facing backwards, a look Vilde always liked on Chris. Her hair is spread around her shoulders, without much regard for its state. Vilde has always admired Chris. Always wished, in the back of her mind, she could be more like her. Though she knows Chris had no dreams of being a _pretty girl_ , a girl that third-year boys would invite to parties with one goal in mind.

And that is what Vilde really wants, she reminds herself. She eyes the stalls past Chris. _It would be easy…_

“Kissing girls is different. I’m not… y’know… _you know_.” She hopes Chris does, at least. By the sympathetic, almost disappointed-in-her look Chris gives her, she does. She excuses with a soft shrug, “I’ve just been drinking. I’ve never had vodka before tonight.”

Chris doesn’t mention that Vilde has only had two shots, not enough to accidentally kiss Isabell. _Accidentally_ make out with her for ten minutes before some second-year boys started hooting and whistling in-between their laughter.

“ _I know, girl_ ,” Chris says in English. “They’re still stupid.” She takes a drink from her cup.

She doesn’t want to talk about the second-year boys or Isabell anymore. She complains about toilet paper for the bus she’s putting together. She’s complained about it all week, and Chris already knows what she’s saying, but it’s an easy distraction for her, to worry about their Russ celebration.

The pretty girl comes back into the bathroom, followed by a ’97 boy. She knows. Of course the pretty girl could snag a ’97 boy, she could probably snag anyone. Chris had only been in here a few minutes and the pretty girl has already convinced this boy to join her in here.

She doesn’t know his name, had only seen him with William before, so she knows not only is he third-year, he’s part of _their_ group.

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but I got Chris for you.” Pretty girl says. Vilde’s confused, because _yeah, she knows, Chris is right here_. She’s quiet for a beat before realizing the boy’s name must be Chris, and the pretty girl has made a mistake.

“This is Chris.” She points to her friend who confirms the statement. The situation quickly devolves into the two Chris’ celebrating their newfound name twin, and Vilde pointedly looks at no one (especially the pretty girl).

“We were actually in the middle of something…” She just wants to be alone. With Chris. _Her_ Chris. Certainly not with Pretty Girl. No, her mind is far off the topic already.

Pretty Girl and Chris #2 leave, and she hears him call something vulgar after her. Maybe the girl doesn’t want him after all. Maybe Vilde is just a little happy about that.

 

 

 

 


End file.
